my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lynx
Lynx is a transformation quirk utilized by Céline Lynn which grants her the abilities of the feline creature. Description Once being transformed into her feline state, Lynx grows gaining several inches in height and several pounds of advanced muscles. When transformed, Céline is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than that of a human athlete and can reach speeds of up to 50 miles per hour or 80 km/h compared to the 44-45km/h which seems to be the human speed limit at peak. Her advanced muscles produce far less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of an ordinary human, allowing her to exert herself for over 5 hours before succumbing to the effects of fatigue while a regular human being can barely exert themselves at peak capacity for over 10 minutes. Célin's natural agility, balance, and coordination in this form are also enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. She gains a cat's grace and has her reaction timing borderline on peak-human levels if not slightly above. The average reaction time for her is 0.20 seconds to a visual stimulus, 0.12 for an audio stimulus, and 0.10 seconds for a touch stimulus. She possesses retractable claws at the tip of each finger. These claws are capable of cutting most conventional materials including flesh, bone and wood and also has elongated canine teeth that she can use to rend flesh in combat situations. Her jaw can also deliver a powerful bite force of 380 psi, which is even higher than that of a Cougar. In this transformed state, her strength also seems to increase by about five times; although, this increase is likely in lifting strength, as striking strength receives an increment of around four times her regular strength, thus allowing her to lift weights of up to 540 lbs. In her transformed state, she also has a long, prehensile tail that she uses to help balance herself while running or during combat situations. She is also capable of supporting her weight with her tail. Her most notable feature in her transformed state is her superhumanly acute senses of sight, smell, and hearing comparable to those of certain animals. She is capable of seeing with greater clarity and at greater distances than an ordinary human and also possess a night vision that is about 7 times greater than a human being. Her hearing is enhanced similarly, enabling her to both hear sounds that ordinary humans can't and to hear at much greater distances. Feral is able to use her highly developed sense of smell to track a target by scent. Her sense of smell is so acute, she is able to detect the slight chemical differences in different brands of deodorants that, supposedly, have the same scent. While she does not gain any enhancement in endurance or durability, her fur does insulate her from extremely cold temperatures. Trivia * Céline most likely turns into an anthropomorphic melanistic color variant of the Canadian lynx. Category:Transformation Quirks